Resurection
by YautjaSanta
Summary: Shepard faces a new threat, a threat far greater than The Reapers
1. Ch1

Jason Marlowe sat in his seat, fast asleep. He was a new transfer at the UAC base on Mars, supposedly replacing another Marine who had been transferred off Mars. There were also to other people aboard The DarkStar with him, some company lawyer and another marine, supposedly his bodyguard.

He then was woken up by rough shaking on his shoulder; he looked up to the lawyers body guard next to him.

"Wake up marine, were landing in one minute." He said before walking to that lawyer.

Marlowe cursed under his breath as he stretched his arms; after he finished stretching he grabbed his bag. As he stepped out of The DarkStar he could overhear the lawyer talking to his bodyguard.

"I didn't want to come here; I'm tired of running damage control every time he makes a mess." The lawyer said.

"Right, you're the control and when that fails, I'm the damage." His bodyguard said before they walked off.

Marlowe then walked off to the rental scanner, while he walked over there he heard someone say to himself "I got to get outa here." After he got through the rental scanner he then proceed to the front desk.

"Welcome to Mars marine, first time?" He asked with Marlowe nodded to.

"Alright first things first, this is your PDA." He said as he pulled out something that looked a little like a datapad. "This will send you emails and allow you access to certain parts of the base, so don't lose it." He said as though Marlowe wasn't careful enough.

"I see Sargent Kelly has requested to see you immediately, I wouldn't him waiting."

"What about my stuff?" Marlowe asked

"Don't worry about it, will send it to your personal quarters, now get going, last marine who kept the sarge waiting had permanent guard duty at the sewage plant."

Marlowe then nodded and went off to the Marine HQ.


	2. Ch2

I do not own Doom or Mass Effect, Doom belongs to Id Software and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware.

As Marlowe walked down to the to Marine HQ he could hear that lawyer again, and when Marlowe looked over he could see him arguing with some creepy looking scientist.

"I'm here because there seems to be some very serious problems." The Lawyer said

"Oh really, do I need to remind you of the ground breaking work were doing here?" The Scientist said coldly.

"No, but I've been authorized by the board to look at everything"

"The board authorized you? The board doesn't know anything about science, they only want something that will make them more money, don't worry, they will get the product."

"After how many accidents , tell me why so many workers are spooked, complaining, requesting transfers of mars?"

"They simply can't handle life here on mars, there exhausted and overworked, if I had more confident staff and bigger budget, even these few accidents could've been avoided."

"I'm afraid you'll get nothing more until my report is filled with the board." The Guard next to the lawyer began to look over to Marlowe and Marlowe just stood there, paralyzed, "Shit." Marlowe thought to himself but he didn't walk away yet, he had to hear the rest.

"I will need full access , Delta included, I won't have any difficulties doing that will I?"

"Only if you get lost Swann, just stay out of my way, amazing things will happen here soon, you just wait." Betruger said before he walked away.

The lawyer, whose name was Swann motioned to his bodyguard and said "Lets go." And they walked off.

Marlowe than continued to Marine HQ, lost in thought, "People were spooked and requested transfers off this rock, and these so called accidents were the reason." Before he knew it he was at Marine HQ.

A muscular marine in pale green armor was inside who Jason supposed was his sergeant.

"Took your sweet time marine?" He said with an unhappy look on his face

"Sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again." Marlowe said

"I'll let this slide, now here's the situation, a member of the science team has gone missing, and since you're the ranking FNG, you get to find him, we heard that he was in the old comm building, only way there is though the underground tunnels in Mars City." He then gestured to a sentry bot on the floor.

"I've programed this sentry to guide you there, hope you follow the sentry better than you follow orders so far, it'll lead you to the security checkpoint by the elevator."

As Marlowe began to leave, the sarge called him back "Oh and when you find, just bring him back, do not hurt him."

"Yes sir." Marlowe said before he and the sentry took off to the elevator.


	3. Ch3

I do not own Doom or Mass Effect, Doom belongs to Id Software and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware

As Marlowe passed by the kitchen his stomach gave a loud growl, he didn't eat since he got on The DarkStar, he decided that the scientist could wait and headed into the kitchen. Inside was a turian bartender and 2 marines on the sitting by the counter.

"Hey Darak another round!" one of then said and the bartender gave them another beer.

"You guys need to be careful with the drinks, remember last time?" The bartender asked.

"Oh come on now, I just threw up a little" He replied.

"Yeah, all over the sentry bot." the marine next to him said.

"Oh fuck off it didn't affect the bot one bit."

"Yeah but I had to clean up after you."

"Come on guys let's not get into a fight like last time." The bartender interrupted.

"Yeah let's not, hey change the channel will ya." The marine on the left said as the bartender pushed the channel button on the T.V.

Marlowe grinned a little and went over to the candy machine and inserted 5 credits and pushed "C8" but the candy bar wouldn't budge, Marlowe than hit the machine to try and get it out.

"Is it stuck again?" The Turian Bartender called over to him.

"Yeah it won't budge!" Marlowe replied.

"It does that a lot, that's why I keep a supply of candy behind the counter, come here and I'll give you what you pressed" The Bartender said.

Marlowe then walked over to the counter and sat down.

"What button did you press?" He asked

"C8." Marlowe replied

Alright just let me check….Ah here it is." He said as he took out a HoloBar and handed to Marlowe

"Thanks." Marlowe said as he pocketed the bar

"No problem, so you new around here, haven't seen you before?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah." Marlowe replied.

"Well welcome to Mars City, the most exciting place on mars." The bartender said.

"Thanks, hey mind if I ask why a turian is working for a human corporation?" Marlowe asked

"Guess you must've been a transfer from earth, this is one of the UAC bases that has other alien races working on it." The bartender said

"What other alien races work here?" Marlowe asked

"Quarians and Salarians, but mostly you'll find quarians and working here, other than that, you'll find humans almost all the time, the quarians and salarians work in the underground of Mars City, the turians mostly work at sewage plant or in my case as a bartender." The bartender said

"I heard that a lot of people here want transfers of here" Marlowe asked

"You heard right." The marine on his left said "I want a transfer off this rock to, can't stand those damn whispers."

"Whispers?" Marlowe asked.

"Yeah, hear them every time I go down into the dungeon." He said

Marlowe shook this thought off and began to watch the T.V.

"The Union Aerospace Corporation denied allegation's today of several reposts showing a growing military presence on Mars. A spokes person stated that the activity is simply a tactical deployment to outline planetary sectors. Authorities continue to search for the activists responsible for the bombing on a BioMech Production facility, resulting in the destruction of several biomech units. In other news, the trial for Commander Victor Shepard has been set in March."

"I can't believe there charging Commander Shepard with such a thing" One of the marines said "He saved the citadel and killed Saren."

"I know right, politics these days." The marine next to him said.

Marlowe than just remembered about the scientist, "Dammit." He thought to himself "I got to go" Marlowe than said as he got up.

"Alright see ya around." The bartender said as Marlowe walked out of the kitchen.


	4. Ch4

I do not own Doom or Mass Effect, Doom belongs to Id Software and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware

Marlowe walked out of the kitchen to find the sentry bot still waiting for him and when he approached it it walked away from him, apparently wanting him to follow him again. Marlowe followed it to the security checkpoint where it went to a little square on the floor, laided down and shut itself down.

Marlowe went past the door and walked over to the elevator and went inside, he then pressed the transfer button and felt the elevator go down and then after 13 seconds it stopped and the doors opened and he walked over to the desk that was protected by bulletproof glass with a marine behind it.

"Welcome to the dungeon marine." He said "The most un-exciting place on mars, I'm goanna need you to grab some armor and a pistol before I can pass you through security." Marlowe than walked over to the where the pistol and armor were. "Alright grab your gear." He said.

The Bulletproof glass then slided up and Marlowe grabbed the armor and put it on and then grabbed the pistol.

"Now your ready for combat, now let me do a radio test." He said as he walked over to another terminal and then he heard his radio go on with his voice over it

"Mars sec radio check, alright everything checks out." He said and Marlowe gave a nod "Looks like you've been assigned to the decomishied comm facility just follow the passage through the underground junction and straight out, you'll have a quick evac, and besides, there's no better way to see the martian surface than to run across it." The door than opened "Okay your all set." He said as Marlowe walked through the door "Oh yeah and keep in mind that civilian's are working down here, so don't get excited and shoot any." The marine said over the radio.

Marlowe walked down some stair cases and past a few people and on the way he ran into maintenance guy who said to him "Hey, your looking for the missing scientist right?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Marlowe asked him.

"I'm not sure you want to find him, you see….eh never mind." He said, this made Marlowe feel a little uneasy, why didn't that guy want him to find the missing scientist? He then shook this thought off and focused on the objective at hand and walked off. On the way he also passed a quarian and a human

"Listen Scotty, I've done this a million times its not that hard." The quarian said

"Why don't you crawl your quarian ass down here and do it yourself." The Human replied

"Okay number one, fuck you, and number two is because I'm getting paid to make sure you do it."

Marlowe than walked off through the tunnels where he found a salarian working on a bridge and when Marlowe approached him, he jumped "Geez! Do you make a habit of sneaking up on people, everyone's already on edge down here with all the strange things going on." He said before he continued working.

Marlowe than continued to walk down the tunnels when all of a sudden the lights went off and then went on a few seconds later "I see what that guy meant." Marlowe thought to himself before he walked to the end of the tunnel where he met another marine siting by the airlock.

"Hey you're that new guy headed for the old comm center right?" he asked and Marlowe nodded.

"Well just to let you know this passage doesn't go all the way there, you'll have a quick walk outside through the centers airlock, and hey don't sweat it, your suits got plenty of oxygen." He said

Marlowe nodded and proceed through the airlock and pushed the airlock sequence button and the door behind him closed and the door in front of him opened, showing the martian surface outside, Marlowe than took a deep breath and walked outside and the proceeded to the old comm facility, witch only took a few seconds to get to, he then proceed into the comm facilities airlock and pressed the airlock sequence button and proceeded inside. Where he walked over to a nearby elevator and then he heard the sarge over his radio "Marine this is Sargent Kelly, you need to double time it down there searched your assigned area and haul ass back to Mars City, out." He said, Marlowe than proceed down the elevator and through a passage where he soon found the missing scientist.

"Huh? No no please, you must let me get this communication out." He said

"Okay take it easy sir, just come with me and everything will be fine." Marlowe said

"No, they must be warned while there is still time, I can't let I can't- You don't know what I've seen you can't possibly comprehend….The devil is real, I know, I built his cage." He said

"Okay now your sounding crazy now step aw-" But Marlowe was cut off by someone on the radio

"I'm getting thermal readings here." He said followed by more radio chatter.

And all of a sudden the lights went out and the screen went blank, witch then was followed by weird and creepy noises, and then out of now where a light the shot up from the floor and spread around the room and then a skull went past his head with mad Marlowe jump back, witch was then followed by laughter, evil laughter. Then the weird light grabbed onto the scientist and then the scientist looked weird, he approached Marlowe and swung at him, witch Marlowe dodged.

"He calm down our I'll ge-" But than without warning the scientist lunged at him, and Marlowe, not even thinking, pulled out his gun and shot him straight through the head, ending the scientist's life.

"Oh shit." Marlowe said to himself but before he could do anything else the door opened and a marine appeared and began to shoot at him, Marlowe than ran for cover, breathing heavily.

"He listen he attacked me and-" but the marine continued to fire at him. Marlowe, deciding he won't listen to reason, reloaded and returned fire, it took a few shots before the marine went down.

It took Marlowe a moment to realize what he had just done

"Shit shit shit." Marlowe thought, he had just killed two people, but the attacked him. Marlowe wondered what would happen to him when he returned back to HQ, but then he heard Sargent Kelly over the radio, saying to head back to HQ and also saying that they were under attack by an unknown enemy force. He guess that whatever attacked Marlowe was part of what was attacking the base so he felt some relief but continued onward, on the way out of the comm facility he heard people over the radio, screaming for help and giving orders to fall back, Marlowe also encountered, what appeared to be a zombie and killed it. He then went to the airlock and proceed back to Mars City, where more zombies and hostile marines attacked him, he then made his way to the bridge where a fat zombie waited for him and Marlowe put him down, when Marlowe went to the doorway where he came in, a clawed arm shot through and retracted back through the doorway.

"What the hell?" Marlowe asked himself before he looked to his left and saw that the bridge had come down, making a new passage for.

"Better than what's ever behind that door." Marlowe said and went past the bridge where he encountered another hostile marine who Marlowe hand put down a few seconds later. On the way back to the elevator, Marlowe hand encountered more zombies and hostile marines (who he decided to nickname "Z-Secs") and had also picked up a shotgun on the way. He also encountered a grey creature that had the same clawed arms of the creature that shot its arm through the door he was previously by, the creature had shot fireballs and swiped at him with his clawed arms but Marlowe killed it with his shotgun. Marlowe continued to make his way back to the elevator; he encountered even more zombies, Z-Secs, and those grey creatures, the way the monsters were appearing kept Marlowe on his toes, one hand appeared right out of a wall, another appeared out of maintenance shaft, another appeared out of a staircase. Marlowe wondered where these monsters might appear next, as he made his way back to the security checkpoint, where he killed another Z-Sec and opened access to the elevator and weapon case, he went to the elevator, killed the grey creature that was there and picked up the machine gun and extra ammo, he then went into the elevator and proceed up to Mars City, to fight whatever was to come.


	5. Ch5

Sorry for the long update, anyway I do not own Doom or Mass Effect, Doom belongs to Id Software and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware. _

1 hour later….

Commander Victor Shepard sat at his desk with a cup of coffee at his side, recapping past events and checking for mail. 2 weeks ago, he and his team went on a suicide to the collector base through the omega 4 relay and defeating them, and all of them (including the Normandy crew that was captured by the collectors) came out alive, Shepard even left the collector base to The Illusive Man so that they could find a way to beat the Reapers.

He then remembered what happened a week before, Admiral Hackett at assigned him a task of rescuing Doctor Amanda Kenson from batarians who had captured her. Shepard was to go in alone and rescue her (Which he succeeds in doing). After rescuing her, she took to the project base, where she betrayed him and had him imprisoned. Shepard managed to escape and started up the asteroid and crashed it into Bahak mass relay, killing Doctor Kenson and the batarians in the system. Later, Hackett later came onto the Normandy to debrief in person, telling him that the batarians would want blood for what happened and saying that he would eventually have to go to Earth and face the music, Which Shepard found unbelievable, he just delayed a Reaper invasion, they should be thanking him for fucks sake.

Shepard then let out a huge yawn, he hadn't slept in days, all because of those nightmares he's been having. It started three days ago, Shepard would find himself chained to a rock wall, witched stretched him out right, and then very slowly, a huge spike would pierce through him, unleashing an unbearable pain, but that's not all that happened, it also brought back painful memories, first it would bring the time he let his unit get killed on Torfan, the time he left Ashley Williams behind on Virmire, and the time he died. He tried his best not to scream, but it was too painful not to scream. But it wasn't only that, one time he was chained by the waist upside down, slowly being taken down to a pool of lava, and after about ten excruciating seconds in the lava, he woke up with cold sweat pouring down his forehead. He tried getting sedatives from Doctor Chakwas, but not even that helped, he still had the dreams and woke up with cold sweat, these were not normal nightmares, and Shepard knew that.

"Message coming in from Anderson Commander, he says it's urgent." Joker said over the comm. Shepard groaned, what did Anderson want so badly this early in the morning? Groaning again, Shepard opened the vid comm and Andersons face appeared.

"Good Morning Shepard." Anderson said

"Morning Anderson." Shepard said in a what-the-hell-do-you-want tone.

"Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but we have a situation." Anderson said "Shepard, you're familiar with the UAC right?" Anderson asked.

"The Union Aerospace Corporation? The Alliances biggest sponsor, yeah why?" Shepard asked

"Well, we lost contact with their base on Mars." Anderson said

"So?" Shepard asked

"Well, I think that they were invaded." Anderson said

"Who do you think invaded them?" Shepard asked

"The Batarians, no doubt this is a response for blowing up the Mass Relay." Anderson replied

"So why doesn't the Alliance send in a fleet or something?" Shepard asked

"Udina and the rest of the council are trying to keep this silent; they think that this is some kind of communications disruption." Anderson said

"But you think otherwise." Shepard said

"Yes, I think the Bavarians have declared war on us, and I want you to go to Mars and stop them from reaching Earth." Anderson said. Shepard knew he was right, the batarians had no doubt declared war on the Alliance, and there first action of war was to attack one of the UAC's bases, and if that was the case, Shepard had to get to Mars fast!

"Alright, I'll head to Mars right away." Shepard said

"Good, and tell me what you find, Anderson out." And with that, Anderson disconnected. Wasting no time Shepard said over the comm "Joker, tell the team to meet in the briefing room, and set a course for Mars."

"Aye aye commander." Joker replied. The got up with his coffee, went into his private bathroom and emptied it into his toilet and flushing it, then he but the coffee cup back on his, then he headed over to the elevator, pressed two, and the elevator began to descend.

1 hour earlier….

Marlowe slowly got out of the elevator with his shotgun ready. Scanning his environments and wishing this shotgun had a flashlight on it. After a few moments, thinking the area was clear, lowered his gun, only to be attacked by a human Z-Sec that came out behind a box and opened fire on him, Marlowe quickly ducked behind a couple of boxes, waiting for his adversary to reload. When he heard the gun fire stop, he peaked out of cover to see the Z-Sec reloading; Marlowe quickly pulled out his machine gun and opened fire, dropping the gun-wielding zombie. Taking in a deep breathe, Marlowe pressed on, climbing up a ladder. Marlowe was then greeted by a quarian maintenance worker.

"You're not one of them?" He asked

"No, are you alright?" Marlowe asked

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied, after a few moments the quarian asked "Do you know what happened?"

"No idea, I'm on my way back to Marine Command, want to come with me?" Marlowe asked

"No, I feel much safer up here." The quarian replied. Marlowe, think the worker wouldn't survive long without some firepower, pulled out his pistol and handed it to the quarian, not before twirling it in his hand.

"Here, take this you won't survive long without it." Marlowe said as the worker took the gun.

"Thanks, but don't worry about me, I've been in tighter situations." The quarian said

"Alright, take care of yourself." Marlowe said as he pressed on.

On the way through the vents, Marlowe reached multiple dead ends, finally coming to a hole, dropping down; Marlowe was attacked by a turian zombie, who tried to swipe at him with his razor sharp talons. The zombie managed to get a good swipe across Marlowe's right cheek. Marlowe, now with blood pouring the right side of his face, pulled out his shotgun, shoved it right into the turians gut and pulled the trigger witch in a fraction of a second, blood , bits, and pieces were shoot out the zombies back.

It took a few moments for the pain in his cheek to kick in, and boy did it hurt. Marlowe pushed pressure on his, it wasn't that deep enough to create a hole, but it still hurt. Marlowe looked around at his environment, of all his luck he was in the medical bay, Marlowe than began to check to see if they had any med-gel, after 2 minutes of searching, he found some in a cabinet and began applying it to his cheek, the pain soon began to dull and he began to press on, on the way to Marine HQ, he encountered at least 14 of those grey creatures and 19 zombies/Z-Secs, all of which nearly took him down, and he found another pistol along the way.

"Excellent, now all I need is a second one." Marlowe thought as he pressed on to Marine HQ.

"Marine, what's your status?" Asked Kelly over his comm. Marlowe put two fingers up to his ear and said "Progress is good so far sir; I'll be at HQ momentarily."

"Good, but pick up the pace, over and out." Kelly said as the elevator stopped and opened. Marlowe took about 2 steps before he heard voices coming from an air vent above him.

"Your way in over your head Betruger, the situation is out of control." Said one voice, which he recognized as Swans.

"Nonsense Swan, everything is under control." Said another voice witch he recognized as Betrugers

"As much as I would like to believe you Betruger, I'm afraid were going to need the Alliance's help for this." Said Swan

"I said I have the situation under, and we definitely don't need the Alliance's help. Now I hope you understand when I say that I have the situation under control, Betruger out."

After a few moments, He heard Swan say, "Yes, we understand, right Jack?"

"Yes" Jack said as he opened his briefcase, witch content glowed green "We fully understand." But before he could hear what they were going to say next, 2 more of those grey creatures came out of no-where.

Quickly surveying the area he found no source of cover, so he decided to dodge there attacks. One threw a fireball at his head but he dodged it by inches, the second one hit him square in the chest knocking him back over, the creatures advanced on him, but Marlowe quickly pulled out his shotgun and blew two holes in both creatures.

Sweating, Marlowe got up, looked around and pressed on eventually reaching Marine HQ and approaching the video screen in front of him

"Sargent Kelly, this is Corporal Marlowe, are you there?" He asked. Kelly's face appeared on screen.

"Marine, glad to see you're alive, I have a new objective for you. You're to link up with Bravo squad to send out a distress call to the Alliance." He said

"Is it that bad sir?" Marlowe asked

"We don't know what were up against Corporal, and we don't have the manpower to fight, we need the Alliances help for this." Kelly said

"Alright, I'm headed to their location now." Marlowe said

"Good and keep me informed, Kelly out." Kelly said, as the video screen went blank.

Marlowe pressed on, reaching the bathroom he passed by earlier, he really wanted to wash his face. So he entered the bathroom and went to the sink and turned it on, splashing some cold water on his face.

As he looked up into the mirror, everything just went red and it felt like his eyes had zoomed into the mirror, flames were behind him and the water on his face turned into blood, but the worst part was that his face was decaying and was becoming more bone than meat. But quickly it all stopped, leaving Marlowe stunned.

He didn't have to to take deep breaths because another one of those grey creatures appeared outside the bathroom and attacked him, but Marlowe was quicker, pulling his shotgun back out and filling the creature with led. Marlowe toke some deep breaths and said "What the fuck is going on around here?"

He shook this off and pressed on.


	6. Ch6

I decided to change it to Sci-fi and Adventure since there's not that much Horror, hope you won't mind, anyway do not own Doom or Mass Effect, Doom belongs to Id Software and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware 

Commander Shepard walked into the briefing room to see his team in there, all looking like they just woke up (except Legion)

"This had better be good battlemaster." Grunt said

"How does Batarians declaring war on the Alliance sound." Shepard replied

All of them looked at Shepard with confused and alert faces.

"The Batarians declared war on the Alliance, but how?" Tali asked

"Anderson said they attacked Mars City." Shepard replied

"Mars City? Isn't that owned by the UAC?" Garrus asked

"Yeah, about 6 hours ago, the Alliance had lost contact with Mars City, they haven't been able to raise them on any channels, and thanks to Udina and the rest of the consul, there's no way for the Alliance to send in a rescue, so Anderson asked us to go in and access the situation." Shepard said

"If the Batarians were to declare war on the Alliance, why not attack the Alliance Archives?" Thane asked

"Not a clue, guess it has something to do with the UAC being the biggest weapon manufacturer in the galaxy." Shepard replied "We'll be splitting up into two teams; I'll lead one team, but I a volunteer to lead the other."

"Shepard." Jacob said

"Yes Jacob?" Shepard asked

"Before I joined Cerberus I did some work on Mars City, so I know my way around some places." Jacob said

"Alright, I'll take Garrus, Zaeed, Miranda, Tali, Jack, and Legion. Jacob, you'll take Thane, Grunt, Kasumi, Mordin, and Samara." Shepard said

"Yes sir." Jacob said

"We'll be arriving there in 3 hours so get prepped, dismissed." Shepard said, some of his team saluted while others merely nodded and left. Shepard stayed there for a minute or two thinking to himself.

"The Batarians are declaring war at this time while the Reapers are on the Horizon; I just hope we can solve this conflict before the Reapers arrive." Shepard thought before leaving.

3 hours later….

"We're coming up on Mars City now." Joker said over the radio

"Alright listen up people, we're going to split up, Jacobs team are going in one side, while we go in the other, understood?" Shepard said, His team all nodded. The plan was that Shepard's and Jacob's teams would both take shuttles and go in separate parts of Mars City, right now they were in separate shuttles going in different entrances in Mars City.

"Shepard, I have detected a lot of unknown life signs in Mars City, some are human and alien." EDI said over the radio

"Any sign of Batarian life signs?" Shepard asked

"Strangely my scans have detected no Batarians in the base." EDI said

"Odd don't you think?" Garrus said "No Batarian life signs in the base, guess they must have found a way of cloaking themselves."

"We're coming up on a landing pad now." The shuttle pilot said touching down as Shepard's team all got out.

"Shepard this is Jacob, we've touched down and are making our way into the base." Jacob said over the radio.

"Good keep me posted, and good luck." Shepard said

"You too Shepard, Jacob out." Jacob said

"Alright, let's move out!" Shepard said as his team entered Mars City.


	7. Ch7

Again I'm terribly sorry for the long update, its mostly because school and other stuff is getting in the way and its barely leaving me any time to write, but now summer vacation is upon us which will leave me more time to write, so without further ado here's chapter 7.

And again I don't own both Doom or Mass Effect, Doom belongs to Id Software and Mass Effect belongs to Bioware

Chapter 7

"Ow, shit that hurts." Marlowe said painfully

Marlowe was currently sitting to his back against the wall trying to patch up a rather deep cut he received from one of those gray creatures; he cursed himself for using up the medigel that he had on his damn cheek.

"Marine what's your status over?" Marlowe gave off an annoyed sigh, didn't this guy have any other marines to talk to.

"Reporting in sir." Marlowe said "currently trying to patch myself up."

"Marine this isn't the time for slacking, pick up the pace." Kelly said

"If I had a credit chit for every time you said pick the pace…" Marlowe said under his breathe

"What was the soldier?" Kelly asked

"Nothing sir, just talking to myself." Marlowe said, finally getting the bandage over the cut "Finally, glad I had this on me."

"Marine, have you encountered any Cerberus personnel at all recently." Kelly asked, Marlowe gave a confused look. Did he just say Cerberus was here?

"What do you mean by Cerberus personnel sir?" Marlowe asked

"Well I just wanted to ask because I saw two Cerberus shuttles land and its occupants leave and enter the base, I couldn't see who got off because the damn cameras went static."

Great, Marlowe thought. Just great, first these weird zombie like creatures, now Cerberus? What next a resurrected Saren?

"No sir I haven't seen or encountered anyone who looks there with Cerberus over." Marlowe said

"Alright keep your eyes open, Kelly out."

Marlowe sighed to himself and got up.

This sure is one hell of a first day; he thought to himself and moved on.

"Well Shepard, what do you think?" Garrus asked

"What do I think Garrus?" Shepard said "I think this starting to turn into a waste of time."

Shepard and his team had been wandering around Mars City for about ten minutes, running into locked door after locked door and not a sign of life in sight. Was Anderson just being paranoid? But I guess Shepard couldn't blame him, after the whole blowing up the Mass Relay and killing thousands of Batarians incident he caused, anything that looked like an attack near earth would put a man like him on edge.

"I'm curious why we haven't seen anyone yet." Tali said

"Maybe they all took a sick day." Zaeed suggested

"Well I'm agreeing on Shepard." Jack said "This is turning into a big fucking waste of time and I think we should-"

"Shit guys what are you doing?!" a voice shouted behind a nearby door

"Quiet!" Shepard whispered, as him and his team advanced on the door and it slowly opened, inside they saw two UAC guards dragging a male Turian by his arms and the slamming him hard against the wall.

"Guys it's me Darak why are you-"but before he could say another word, the two guards unloaded their guns on the Turian and even after he fell to the ground they continued. After their guns went dry they stopped and reloaded

"What the hell?" Shepard said under his breath. Then across the room another guard walked in, this one was Turian. He noticed Shepard and his team on the other side and alerted his comrades to their presence, instantly they all opened fire on Shepard's team and they both sides got in to cover.

"Why in the hell are they shooting at us?!" Zaeed shouted over the gun fire.

"We'll worry about that later, return fire!" Shepard shouted. His team returned fire on the hostile guards.

The guards were no match for Commander Shepard and his team and were quickly taken care. After the chaos was all settled, Shepard and his team slowly advanced on there enemies' position, behind where there opposers where hiding they saw two of the guards gone and one was turning in to ash.

"What. The. Fuck." said Jack.

"I was originally going to ask why the UAC's own guards were shooting at us and killing that Turian, but this changes the whole subject." said Miranda.

"Something tells me this isn't the Batarians work." said Garrus.

"No shit Garrus." Jack shot at him. Garrus growled under his breath.

"Focus people, we still need to find out what's going on, let's move out." Shepard declared as his team went on.

"I wonder Jacobs's team is doing." Garrus wondered

Next chapter,

Jacob's team encounters the undead, and Marlowe has a dandy time with some Imps.


End file.
